Ichirouta Mengusir Bosan
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Mau tahu bagaimana seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta mengusir rasa bosan nya saat dirumah ? Fict gaje abal - abal


**Ichirouta Mengusir Bosan**

**By : Suzuno Kazami (Niichii)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre :Humor**

** : Level – 5**

** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara : Inazuma Alls Star , Sedikit Chara dari Naruto**

**Gaje,abal abal, garing,humor gak kerasa,misstypo , dll.**

**WARNING : DONT LIKE , DONT READ !**

**| Ichirouta mengusir Bosan |**

Hari ini Ichirouta benar benar tugasnya sampe 7 buku,Tebel tebel lagi..ditambah hari ini latihan sepak bola diliburkan (?) karena Kudou-Kantoku tidak bisa sekarang Ichirouta dirumahnya yang sepi itu termenung, ingin rasanya dia nyanyiin lagu 'Lonely Person' ending 7 Fairy Tail , namun dia sama sekali gak tau lyrics tiba tiba dari bawah terdengar suara orang itu Mamoru (Niichii : sekedar pandangan (?) menerut saia Mamoru lah yang suara nya paling nyolot dari anak anak IAS #plak#).

"Perjalanan ini , terasa sangat menyedihkan...sayang engkau tak duduk disampingku cerita yang mestinya kau saksikan , ditanah kering bebatuan ooo..."Mamoru terus nyanyi, sedangkan Ichirouta Cuma bisa liatin dari jendela kamarnya dengan cengo.

"Sejak kapan Endou hoby nyanyi lagu Nostalgia begitu"Pikirnya .

Setelah Mamoru pergi , tanpa sengaja lewatlah Fubuki yang lagi dengerin MP3 sambil naynyi.

"Dont try to live so wise , dont cry 'cause you're so right , dont dry with fakes or fears , 'cause you will hate yourself in the end..."Ichirouta sedikit terhibur dengan lagu itu, tak bisa dipungkiri dia juga suka lagu itu apalagi Hisstasu nya berhubungan dengan seperti lagu itu.

Namun Ichirouta mendadak sweatdrop , karena ternyata Fubuki nyanyiin lagu itu buat ngehibur anak kecil di depannya yang lagi mewek dan...

SLUPP! DOARR! Tiba tiba saja entah darimana muncul ada 'Galaxy Conboy (?)' yang nabrak Fubuki (Niichii : Ok saia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ada Transformer nyasar , mungkin karena pas malem Taun baru (?) saia mimpi Fubuki ditabrak Transformer, dan Aki malah nyuruh itu adegan dibuat Drama).Ichirouta langsung tutup jendelakamarnya , dia enggak mau ikut campur lagi.5 menit kemudian , karena bosan diapun menyetel MP3 di HP nya.

"Uuuu...yea...Donna toki demo, omotteiru yo aenai himo everytime i fell ah..atadaka te no hira, kurumareta hadasou hanarezumi koko ni aru~~~" Baru sampai situ lagu diputar , Ichirouta mulai jengkel karena ada banci itu memakai cadar , matanya ijo , tadi sih dia nyanyi 'aku cinta rupiah' tapi sekarang malah nyanyi 'separuh uangku'. Karena gak tahan Ichirouta pun mengambil gitar listrik nya lalu bernyanyi keras keras .

- psychic lover : Cho ! Saikyou ! Warriors!-

_saikyou no FAITO!__  
__hikiyose au ABIRITII__  
__unmei ga michibiku hoshi no kanata__  
__Ready To Ride__  
__yami no mukou ni sashikonda__  
__hikari o tadori nagara hashire___

_kokoro wa dare ni mo watasanai__  
__nomikomareru na miushinau na__  
__Dream on Brawlers tobira hirake___

_On The Edge gakeppuchi de sakenderu__  
__kanashii ga akaku yureru__  
__Fight To Win kanashimi o mune ni daki Warriors__  
__tobikome! saikyou no SUTEEJI"_

Akhirnya karena lagu rock dari Ichirouta banci itu gak lama kemudian datang lagi 3 banci. Yang satu rambutnya pirang (Deidara) , yang kedua rambutnya item panjang (Orochimaru), dan yang ketiga rambutnya item dan pakek topeng mirip lollipop (Tobi).Mereka lagi nyanyi lagu 'Bacchikoi' dengan gaje nya sambil goyang sempat berpikir ''Coba kalo di dunia ini semua pengamen suara nya kayak Fubuki, orang ngasih uang tapi malah tidur''.Oh tapi apa daya karena 3 banci itu suaranya kayak Spongebob pas bikin band bareng Ichirouta nyambungin gitar listrik nya ke speaker yang gede! Buanggeett!.

"Haha ini belum berakhir! Rasakanlah kemarahan Dewa Kazemaru! Whahaha ! "Teriak nya sambil smilrk

-Inazuma Eleven Character Song : Kazemaru Ichirouta 'Mai Agare'-

Tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo  
kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni  
tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi  
butsukete kasoku suru  
motto mezashitai asu e  
jibun rashii SUPIIDO de mai agare!

oozora e to zenryoku de DASSHU!  
shouri no kaze oikakete  
kikoete kuru nakama no koe  
senaka oshite kurerun da

koko ga ore no hashiru basho to  
kizuita ano toki kara zutto

kujikesou na hi mo DAME ni natta hi mo  
itsumo soko ni itekureta  
hitori ja nai kara tsuyoku nareru  
nakama ni arigatou  
tsugi no tatakai ga matteru  
oretachi no yarikata de habatakou!

ganbaritai to omoeta nara  
seichou shiteru HAZU nanda  
kitto doryoku wa uragiranai  
hagayukutemo makenaide

kyou no fuan sae mo BANE ni  
shippuukyuu no oikaze wo okose!

tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo  
kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni  
tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi  
butsukete kasoku suru  
motto mezashitai asu e  
jibun rashii SUPIIDO de mai agare!

kujikesou na hi mo DAME ni natta hi mo  
itsumo soko ni itekureta  
hitori ja nai kara tsuyoku nareru  
nakama ni arigatou  
tsugi no tatakai ga matteru  
oretachi no yarikata de habatakou!

Dan denganberat hati , ketiga banci itu lega Ichirouta pun mencabut kabel gitar listrik nya itu , tak lama kemudian , ada yang bertamu . Ternyata itu Mamoru , Shirou , Shuuya , dan Yuuto yang langsung kasih komentar .

"Wah kau hebat Kazemaru , bisa mengusir 3 banci sekaligus''Komentar Mamoru

"Ahaha iya bagaimana kalau kita bikin Boysband saja"Usul Shirou

"Fubuki , udah beres urusannya sama Transformer tadi ?"Tanya Ichirouta

"Oh udah , dia Cuma mau nagih es dawet (?) aja kok"Jawab Shirou singkat

"Mau gak bikin Boysband?"Tanya Shuuya

"Kalau kita sukses lumayan lho bisa terkenal haha"Canda Yuuto

"Ahaha ! boleh !"Jawab Ichirouta sambil tertawa.

Semuanya pun ikut tertawa bersama –sama .Nah mau ikutan cara Ichirouta mengusir bosan? .Silahkan coba sendiri dirumah ^^.

**-THE END-**

**Niichii : Halo Minna-san bagaimana Fict saia satu ini ? gajekan ? abal abal kan?.Yosh silahkan di kritik sendiri. ^^**

**REVIEWS PLEASE ...**


End file.
